marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-71912
After this reality was destroyed by the phenomenon known as the incursions, its remains were incorporated into God-Emperor Doom's Battleworld, becoming the domain known as Marville. | Residents = * Avengers ** Captain America (Steve Rogers) ** Iron Man (Tony Stark) ** Black Widow (Natasha Romanova) ** Hawkeye (Clint Barton) ** Thor (Thor Odinson) ** Hulk (Bruce Banner) ** Nick Fury ** Black Panther (T'Challa) ** Vision ** Captain Marvel (Mar-Vell) ** Beta Ray Bill ** Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) ** Red Hulk (Thunderbolt Ross) ** Doctor Strange (Stephen Strange) ** Spider-Man (Peter Parker) ** Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) ** Luke Cage ** Daredevil (Matt Murdock) ** Iron Fist (Danny Rand) ** Mockingbird (Bobbi Morse) ** Ms. Marvel / Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) ** Giant-Man (Hank Pym) ** Captain Britain (Brian Braddock) ** Falcon (Sam Wilson) ** War Machine (Jim Rhodes) ** She-Hulk (Jen Walters) * X-Men ** Cyclops (Scott Summers) ** Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) ** Namor (Namor McKenzie) ** Beast (Hank McCoy) ** Banshee (Sean Cassidy) ** Pixie (Megan Gwynn) ** Cable (Nathan Summers) ** Hope Summers ** Emma Frost ** Warpath (James Proudstar) ** Angel (Warren Worthington III) ** Polaris (Lorna Dane) ** Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) ** Storm (Ororo Munroe) ** Iceman (Bobby Drake) ** Dazzler (Alison Blaire) ** Longshot ** Bishop (Lucas Bishop) ** Forge ** Gambit (Remy LeBeau) ** Northstar (Jean-Pal Beaubier) ** Sunfire (Shiro Yoshida) ** Armor (Hisako Ichiki) ** Psylocke (Elizabeth Braddock) ** Havok (Alex Summers) ** Wolverine (Logan) ** Magik (Illyana Rasputina) ** Rogue (Anna Marie) ** Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Star-Lord (Peter Quill) ** Gamora ** Drax the Destroyer (Arthur Douglas) ** Groot ** Rocket Raccoon * Inhumans ** House of Agon *** Medusa (Medusalith Amaquelin) *** Lockjaw *** Triton *** Black Bolt (Blackagar Boltagon) *** Gorgon ** Iso (Xiaoyi) ** Naja ** Inferno (Dante Pertuz) ** Flint (Jaycen) * Brotherhood of Evil Mutants ** Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) ** Magneto (Erik Lehnsherr) ** Toad (Mortimer Toynbee) ** Blob (Fred Dukes) ** Rhino (Aleksei Sytsevich) ** Loki (Loki Laufeyson) ** Venom (Eddie Brock) ** Mystique (Raven Darkholme) ** Juggernaut (Cain Marko) ** Ultron ** Sabretooth (Victor Creed) ** Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) ** Zachary ** Zoe * Fantastic Four ** The Thing (Ben Grimm) ** Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards) * Power Pack ** Energizer (Katherine Power) ** Alex Power ** Lightspeed (Julie Power) ** Mass Master (Jack Power) * Sarah Rogers * Joseph Rogers * Howard the Duck * Phoenix (Jean Grey) * Galactus * Silver Surfer (Norrin Radd) * Deadpool (Wade Wilson) * Man-Thing (Ted Sallis) * Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) * Blade (Eric Brooks) * Howard the Duck * Cloak (Ty Johnson) * Dagger (Tandy Bowen) * Spider-Woman (Gwen Stacy) * Doop * Professor X (Charles Xavier) * Arcade * Apocalypse (En Sabah Nur) * Bamf * Barton Blaze * Naomi Kale * Edna McCoy * Uatu the Watcher * Ikor * Howard Stark * J.A.R.V.I.S. * Thanos * Fin Fang Foom * Lockheed * Devil Dinosaur * Nova (Rich Rider) * Speedball (Robbie Baldwin) * Morbius the Living Vampire (Michael Morbius) * Moon Knight (Marc Spector) * Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) * Brother Voodoo (Jericho Drumm) * Shatterstar (Gaveedra Seven) * Punisher (Frank Castle) * Sasquatch (Walter Langowski) * Ant-Man (Scott Lang) * Elektra (Elektra Natchios) | Notes = | Trivia = * This universe is home to the Skottie Young Baby Variants. As such, there are multiple characters whom exist in this universe, but have only ever been seen in covers. | Links = }}